As is known, yarns that are used to make industrial blind or floor materials are made of polyester, nylon, spandex or the like. However, these yarns have low rigidity, and thus a coating layer is formed on the surface of the yarns. Coated yarn is produced by coating PVC or PP on the surface of yarn made of polyester, nylon, spandex or the like while passing the yarn through a coating machine, particularly the core of the coating machine, in a state in which the yarn is wound around bobbins on the shelf.
However, the coated yarn produced by the above-described method has disadvantages of low durability and abrasion resistance, as well as insufficient properties such as low mechanical strength and chemical strength. For this reason, industrial blind or floor materials made of the coated yarn cannot be used for a long period of time in industrial fields.
In addition, among prior art documents as described below, prior art document (Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0875709; hereinafter referred to “conventional technology”) discloses coated yarn produced by coating the surface of yarn with thermoplastic polyurethane and a non-slipping fabric made of the coated yarn.
However, in the case of the conventional technology, when thermoplastic polyurethane is used, productivity is reduced to the low viscosity of the thermoplastic polyurethane, and particularly, it is impossible to produce coated yarn having thin thickness. In addition, the surface of the coated yarn becomes glossy, and for this reason, an additional process for matting the surface is required.